My Sexy Army
by RamuCa
Summary: Sang Penguasa meinginkan pengawal pribadi dengan syarat yang aneh dan tak biasa, apakah syarat itu?. KyuMin FF. GS. DLDR!


Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan lain-lain.  
Rate: (Masih) T  
Genre : Romance, HUMOR **(H-U-M-O-R gagal, gaje)**

Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, GAJE, UNLIKE DON'T READ (Yang Nggak suka tapi maksa baca ntar kucolok matanya, udah diingetin lho!)

**My Sexy Army**

.

.

Tersebutlah seorang penguasa di negeri antah berantah bernama Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan seluruh kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang ia punya, ia bisa mengendalikan apapun yang ia mau.

Penguasa ini mempunyai raut wajah yang luar biasa tampan yang menurutnya berasal dari gen ayahnya yang juga tampan. Namun sejatinya ketampanan yang ia dapatkan berasal dari bedah plastik yang dilakukan dokter bedah plastik pribadinya yang bernama Dokter Kim Kibum. Dan penguasa narsis ini selalu membanggakan hidung mancungnya kepada seluruh orang yang ada di negeri itu. Dan selalu mengatakan tidak ada orang yang boleh memiliki hidung yang lebih mancung daripada hidungnya. Jika ia melihat ada orang yang memiliki hidung yang lebih mancung dari hidungnya, maka ia akan segera mengutus pasukannya untuk menembak orang itu sampai mati. Mengerikan bukan?

Penguasa ini ternyata memiliki banyak sekali pemberontak, bukan pendukung. Kenapa bisa? Bukankah seorang penguasa harusnya memiliki para pendukung yang memilihnya sehingga ia menjadi penguasa?

Jawabannya, ketika diadakan sebuah pemilihan umum untuk memilih kepala negeri antah berantah itu ia menggunakan seluruh pasukan bersenjata yang ia punya untuk meneror para penentangnya. Dan ketika penentang itu berdiri dijalur calon kepala negara dengan nomor urut Dua, pasukannya yang membawa senjata menggiring orang-orang dijalur itu dengan menodongkan senjata yang mereka punya agar orang-orang itu pindah ke jalur dengan nomor urut satu. Ya, Kyuhyun lah calon dengan nomor urut satu itu. Sehingga suara yang memilihnya terlihat banyak, namun semua itu hanya keterpaksaan. Bayangkan saja jika banyak orang yang menodongmu dengan pistol untuk memilih seseorang, kau akan memilih perintah mereka ketimbang mati, bukan?

Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun ini dari sejak baru lahir hingga dewasa dididik oleh ayahnya tentang kemiliteran. Dan saat ini ia mempunyai pasukan militer yang sangat tangguh dan hebat. Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun setiap harinya selalu memakai pakaian militer lengkap dengan segala lencana yang ia punya. Mulai dari perunggu hingga emas. Bukan bermaksud pamer, namun ia memang seorang yang narsis. Siapapun tahu akan hal itu.

Namun Penguasa ini juga terkenal dengan tingkah genit dan playboy. Diantara seluruh pasukan tentara yang ia punya, beberapa diantaranya adalah wanita seksi. Ia memerintahkan para wanita itu untuk dilatih agar menjadi tentara wanita yang handal dan juga kuat.

Banyak syarat yang harus dimiliki setiap wanita yang akan menjadi pasukan tentara Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun Kyuhyun. Pertama, wajahnya haruslah cantik. Kedua, hidung wanita tersebut tidak boleh lebih mancung darin hidungnya. Ketiga, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang seksi. Keempat, masih lajang. Kelima, wanita tersebut harus memiliki otak yang cerdas. Dan yang terakhir wanita tersebut harus memiliki –ehem—dada yang besar. Tak jarang banyak wanita yang rela melakukan operasi implan pada dadanya dengan menambahkan silicon ke dalam dada mereka agar terlihat besar. Amun cara itudilarang oleh Raja, karena Raja hanya menyukai Dada besar yang asli... bukan Dada tambahan."

Seperti syarat tersebut lebih mengacu kepada syarat untuk menjadi ratu sejagad ketimbang syarat untuk menjadi tentara.

Setiap tahunnya Kyuhyun mengadakan training untuk penduduk negeri yang berjenis kelamin perempuan untuk menjadi tentara, dan yang wajib mengikutinya ya... perempuan yang sudah memenuhi syarat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Permisi Tuanku Raja dari segala Raja, Cho Kyuhyun." Seseorang membungkuk menghadap Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah bersantai di kursi kebanggaanya yang berlapiskan emas.

"Ada apa Perdana Menteri?" jawabnya santai sambil memakan buah anggur yang disuapkan oleh seorang wanita seksi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Saya pikir jika anda memerlukan seorang pengawal pribadi untuk menjaga ketentraman dan kenyamanan anda saat bepergian kemanapun. Karena saya yakin, banyak sekali pemberontak di luar sana yang sangat ingin mencelakai Tuanku Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun." Jelas perdana menteri tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Akan kupikirkan..." jawabnnya enteng. "Hmmm... hei manis, apakah kau sudah mempuanyai kekasih?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda wanita seksi yang baru saja menyuapinya buah anggur tersebut.

Wanita itu menggeleng malu-malu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu. Jujur saja..."

Wanita itu masih saja tersenyum malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau masih sendiri?" Kyuhyun mulai mengelus tangan mulus perempuan itu. Sementara perdana menteri dan beberapa orang disana hanya saling berpandangan melihat tingkah raja mereka. "Ayolah manis, Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendengar kejujuranmu. Apakah wanita secantik dirimu masih sendiri?"

Wanita itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk berbicara, namun masih terlihat malu-malu. "Ehm... Tuanku raja dari segala raja Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya... aku... sudah mempunyai kekasih." Jawabnya jujur.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya."Baguslah... ehm... Pengawal! Cepat cari kekasihnya lalu tembak sampai mati!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Entah atas dasar apa ia menyuruh pengawalnya membunuh kekasih wanita tersebut. Wanita itu terkejut dan langsung berlari keluar istana sambil menangis meraung-raung. "Kenapa dia lari?" tanya Kyuhyun bodoh.

"Dia ketakutan, Tuanku." Jawab perdana menteri.

"Dasar bodoh, aku hanya memerintahkan pengawal untuk membunuh kekasihnya. Bukan dia. Hmmm... padahal aku ingin sekali menjadikannya selir pertamaku..." oceh Kyuhyun.

Semua orang disana lagi-lagi hanya bisa memandang wajah satu sama lainnya melihat tingkah bodoh raja mereka.

"Hei, Perdana Menteri." Panggilnya.

"Iya Tuanku Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku merasa khawatir. Setelah aku berpikir dengan matang selama beberapa hari ini, sepertinya aku butuh seorang pengawal pribadi." Jelasnya.

Sang perdana menteri hanya memutar matanya malas. Bukankah ia sudah menyampaikan hal itu barusan, sebelum sang Raja menggoda wanita itu.

"Baik Tuanku..." jawabnya.

"Dengarkan aku dan catat, aku tidak akan mengulanginya..." perintahnya.

Dan dengan segera perdana menteri tersebut mengambil bolpoint dan buku sakunya.

"Cari seorang pengawal dengan wajah cantik, tubuh seksi, pintar, hidung tidak boleh lebih mancung dari hidungku, dan mempunyai Dada yang besar. Hmmm... minimal ukuran 36 B." Jelasnya.

Dan sang perdana menteri pun mulai bertanya, "Dengan jenis kelamin?"

"Tentu saja perempuan, Bodoh! Apa kau tidak punya otak? Mana ada laki-laki dengan kriteria yang kusebutkan." Omelnya.

"Maaf Tuanku Raja dari segala raja Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku beri kau waktu 48 Jam untuk mencari pengawal dengan kriteria yang kusebutkan tadi. Dan jika sudah terkumpul, aku akan menyeleksinya, mana yang lebih bagus."

"Baik Tuanku..."

.

.

.

Dan pencarian pengawal pribadi sang raja telah dimulai. Dalam kurun waktu 24 jam sang perdana menteri sudah mendapatkan enam puluh wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang disebutkan sang raja. Banyak tes yang dilakukan, mulai dari penimbangan berat badan, pengukuran hidung (?), lingkar dada, dan cerdas cermat.

Dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu ia mampu mendapatkan enam puluh gadis cantik berdada besar, pesanan sang Raja. Tinggal proses penyeleksian langsung dari sang raja.

Seluruh wanita itu berkumpul dihadapan raja dengan pakaian militer. Karena sang Raja memang menyukai wanita seksi dengan pakaian militer.

Sang Raja mulai berjalan mengeilingi wanita-wanita tersebut. Memeriksa, meneliti dan menguji wanita-wanita itu. Dan setelah ia merasa cukup dengan penilaiannya, ia kembali ke kursi panas.

"Hei..." Raja memanggil sang perdana menteri untuk berdiri disamping kursinya. Setelah berbisik sebentar dan perdana menteri mangangguk, sang perdana menteri mulai mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... terima kasih karena kalian sudah berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Ehem... pertama-tama izinkan saya mengucapkan Syukur ke pada Tuhan Y—"

"Stop!" bentak Raja. "Hei, aku menyuruhmu mengumumkan hasil penilaianku, bukan untuk berpidato!"

"Maaf Tuanku..." sang perdana menteri membungkuk."Baiklah... menurut penilaian Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun. Yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Tuan Raja dari segala Raja Cho Kyuhyun, adalah... peserta dengan nomor urut 07... Nona Lee..."

.

.

.

**To be continue?**

Ini humor ter-gaje yang saya bikin, sumpah -,-V.  
Sambung apa ngga? Tergantung situ... feelnya belum dapet ya? Kalo lanjut, Chap depan readers bakal sedikit terkejut karena mungkin tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan.. Hehehehe... capcus dulu, kredit utang yang lain ya. (malah nambah utang).


End file.
